


The Firehouse.

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtz is the first to move into the Firehouse permanently. Her house was littered with left over junk and scraps (and was probably dangerously radioactive) so, instead of cleaning it up, she moved out. </p><p>Patty refused to move into the Firehouse ("No way, man, I need my bachelorette pad. Y'all don't wanna be around when I have visitors."). </p><p>Abby was living in the house her parents had left her, her childhood home, she didn't need to move into the Firehouse. </p><p>And Erin, well, she started off with an apartment but was kicked out not two months after saving the city because she kept trailing ectoplasm into the building. And apparently it doesn't matter if you are part of the group who saved the city from being sucked into a goddamn vortex, no sane landlord wanted to rent an apartment out to someone in her profession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Firehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you can send them to my tumblr : ) (Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com)  
> Thank you for reading!

Holtz is the first to move into the Firehouse permanently. Her house was littered with left over junk and scraps (and was probably dangerously radioactive) so, instead of cleaning it up, she moved out. 

 

Patty refused to move into the Firehouse ("No way, man, I need my bachelorette pad. Y'all don't wanna be around when I have visitors."). 

 

Abby was living in the house her parents had left her, her childhood home, she didn't need to move into the Firehouse. 

 

And Erin, well, she started off with an apartment but was kicked out not two months after saving the city because she kept trailing ectoplasm into the building. And apparently it doesn't matter if you are part of the group who saved the city from being sucked into a goddamn vortex, no sane landlord wanted to rent an apartment out to someone in her profession. 

 

And that's how she ended up dragging her case into the Firehouse, being greeted by Holtzmann, who slid down the pole at the sound of someone entering, her eyes moving from Erin's face, to her case and back again, a wide grin spreading across her lips when she realised what was happening. 

 

"I think we should _at least_ get married before we move in together." Holtzmann teased as she sauntered over to Erin, easily picking up the woman's case. "Were are you setting up?"

 

"Third floor, I think."

 

"And here was me thinking you would've wanted to share with me." Holtzmann threw a wink over her shoulder before taking off toward the stairs, leaving a blushing Erin in her wake. 

 

And that's how Holtz and Erin ended up living together.

 

It was weirdly homely to Erin. It was nice to have someone bring her coffee when she was hunched over a new equation or numbers, frustrated and tired. It was nice to have someone bring her warm milk when she couldn't sleep. It was just nice to have someone around  _all the time_ for the first time since she and Abby were roommates almost five years ago.

 

They would work together, with just cheesey 80's music toil the silence. Holtzmann would dance while she worked with some of the most dangerous elements available of the market (whether that be the normal market or the black market Holtzmann never specified), and Erin would watch with a content smile on her face and a feeling bubbling in her chest that she thought she probably should've had for Kevin. 

 

The thing about Holtzmann was that she never appeared to sleep. She was up later than Erin and was awake and somewhat presentable before Erin. So, when Holtzmann slept in a little later than Erin one morning (about two months into them being roommates), it was a little strange to Erin to be awake first. When she heard footsteps she turned in her seat to tease Holtzmann about sleeping in but the words died in her throat when her eyes landed on a sleepy Holtzmann, dressed in a pair of boxers and a tank top. One of her hands were buried into her messy hair as she yawned, a sleepy smile pulling onto her lips when she noticed Erin. "Morning," she murmured in a gravelly voice and it was all just too much for Erin. 

 

"You're up late," Erin commented, quickly turning back to her laptop. 

 

"Yeah, I didn't get to bed until about two hours ago, I was working on shrinking the vessels we catch the ghosts in so I can try and put it into a gun. You know, just suck the ghost in." Holtzmann explained, padding toward the kitchen area. 

 

"How is that coming along?"

 

"I electrocuted myself," Holtzmann said nonchalantly, taking a mouthful of orange juice. "Twice. I'm sure my heart stopped for, like, a fraction of a second. But that's fine, reenergise the old think tank." Holtzmann wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before tapping her temple. "How did you sleep?"

 

That was something Holtzmann did often, ask how she slept, or how she was feeling, or how her day went, and it was nice, having someone ask her questions like that and actually care about the answer. 

 

"Okay, it was a little cold, though. Does this place have heating?"

 

"No, but I can make us a nuclear-"

 

"No, Holtz, nothing nuclear comes into this Firehouse."

 

"Fine," Holtz grumbled like a moody teenager, moving her way over to her work bench. 

 

"Try not to electrocute yourself,"

 

"Don't worry," Holtz waved a pair of rubber gloves at Erin. "I've taken precautions."

 

Kevin showed up an hour after that, closely followed by Abby and then Patty, who looked as tired as Erin felt, but Erin didn't ask, she didn't want to know what Patty had been up to the previous night. 

 

By six that night it was just Holtz and Erin again, Holtz lounging on the sofa, obviously exhausted, and Erin was in the kitchen area cooking them dinner. 

 

It wasn't until Erin glanced over at Holtzmann to see her dangling backwards over the arm of the sofa, watching her with a soft smile that she realised just how domestic this whole set up was. How easily they had slipped into a routine that was a little more than just 'roommates'. 

 

"What?" Erin asked, a smile of her own pulling its way onto her lips. 

 

"You were dancing," Holtz said and that was all the answer she gave before rolling of the sofa and making her way over to Erin, resting back again the counter beside her. "You like to cook?"

 

"I do," Erin hummed, focusing on the bell peppers she was cutting. "There's something therapeutic about it."

 

"So cooking to you is what taking things apart is to me?"

 

"I suppose," Erin nodded with an amused grin, offering Holtz a slice of pepper before biting into a slice of her own. 

 

"I'm glad you moved in," Holtz admitted, crunching on the pepper. "I didn't realise how lonely it was here before you moved in."

 

"I'm glad I did, too." Erin flashed Holtz a smile and continue on with her cooking, acutely aware of Holtzmann watching her the entire time. 

 

They watched reruns of Buffy as they ate and, as always, Holtzmann complimented Erin's food. Erin wasn't sure if she was saying it out of politeness or if she actually meant it but she always seemed to enjoy anything Erin cooked. 

 

They remained on the sofa for about half an hour after they finished eating, Holtz slouched so far that she almost wasn't on the sofa at all, but she didn't seem to care as she offered Erin one of the Pringles she had had her arm stuck in for the past ten minutes. 

 

After the current episode of Buffy had ended Holtz hopped to her feet, grabbing both plates and heading to the kitchen. 

 

"Leave those, Holtz, I will get them."

 

"No no," Holtzmann waved her hand over her shoulder as she set the plates down in the skin and began running the water. "You cook, I clean, that's how a mutualistic relationship works.”

 

Erin’s chest burned when Holtzmann called what they had a relationship, which was stupid, because that’s exactly what this was, a relationship, a _friendship_.

 

Erin's room was warm when she entered it that night, which made her frown, she was worried Holtzmann hadn't listened and made the nuclear thing Erin told her not to. She was about to go find her when she spotted the spotted an electric radiator positioned by her bed with a note beside it. 

 

 _'It's not nuclear but I'm sure it will do;)'_ was scribble in Holtzmann's messy handwriting. 

 

Erin couldn't help but smile at the thoughtfulness of the gift, it hadn't been twenty four hours since Erin had mentioned being cold. 

 

"Holtz?" Erin called down the pole-hole, smiling when Holtzmann's face popped into view after a few seconds, her goggles on her head and a lollipop in her mouth. 

 

"Yes, ma'am?" She asked with a smile. 

 

"Thank you, for the radiator."

 

"Anything you need, doc." Holtz promised with a two fingers salute, and Erin had no doubt that she would go to the end of the earth to get her anything she needed, and that was kind of daunting. “G’night, Gilbert.”

 

“Goodnight, Holtz.”

 

* * *

 

Holtzmann was awake before her the following morning, as usually, but this time she had gone out to get them breakfast before getting back to her recent idea for a compact, ghost vessel.

 

“Breakfast is in the kitchen,” Holtzmann’s voice came from over near her bench but Erin couldn’t actually see her for the wall of junk that had accumulated.

 

“Thank you,” Erin said, eyeing the breakfast bagel and lukewarm coffee. “How is the gun coming along?”

 

Holtzmann peeked over the wall of junk, a grin appearing on her lips when she spotted a still sleepy Erin. “I think there’s something wrong with my calculations.”

 

“Well, if you want, once I wake up, we can try and figure it out?”

 

Holtzmann pouted thoughtfully and nodded, and thats how they ended up on the sofa, Erin sitting up right on the sofa with Holtz’s head on Erin’s lap as they both studied the paper Holtzmann was holding.

 

Abby and Patty entered the room at around midday, both women frowned at the duo but didn’t question it, instead getting to their own work. 

 

Kevin, however, did mention it, smiling at the like an excited puppy. “I’m so happy of you both,” He said before prancing off in the direction of his desk.

 

Erin frowned at the back his head while Holtzmann just nudged her head against Erin’s hand when it stopped running through her hair and pointed down at the paper in her hand, either she didn’t hear Kevin or chose to ignore him.

 

With Erin’s help, Holtzmann was sure they had figured out how to create the compact ghost vessel and, even though they didn’t actually finish fixing the equations until two am, Holtzmann rushed off giddily to her workbench and started clattering around the junk there for everything she needed.

 

“Holtz,” Erin sighed sleepily but Holtzmann didn’t seem to hear her as she pulled on her goggles. “Holtzmann.”

 

Holtz looked up at Erin expectantly, her eyebrows raised behind her goggles. “What?”

 

“Go to bed, it is the middle of the night, we’ve been working on that all day. You must be as exhausted as I am.” Erin rubbed her eyes, she barely had the strength to stand, she didn’t know how Holtzmann could even think of putting together a piece of tech right now.

 

“I’m fine, we figured it out. I could have this gun build by morning.”

 

“Holtz, you are sleep deprived, that's dangerous. Please go to bed.” Erin grabbed Holtz hand when she reached for the soldering iron.

 

Holtz stared at their hands for a few seconds before looking up at Erin with a pout. “Fine, I can try and sleep.”

 

“Thank you,” Erin smiled sleepily, giving Holtzmann’s hand a little squeeze before heading for the stairs.

 

“Erin,” Holtzmann said from the door of her own room, offering Erin a shy smile when she turned to look at her. “Thank you, for hanging out and helping me today. I know it went on all day and it was probably boring but-“

 

“Holtz, I had fun. If you ever need help with anything don’t hesitate to ask,”

 

a large, though loose grin stretched across Holtz’s lips and she nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind, Doc.” Holtz said, giving Erin finger guns before disappearing into her room.

 

Erin smiled at the dorkiness of when Holtz had just did, shaking her head as she made her way upstairs into her own bedroom, falling face first onto the bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

 

* * *

 

That heat kept them both awake one night, Erin was in the kitchen, leaning back against the fridge, dressing in a pair of shots that she thought were probably Holtzmann’s because she was sure she didn’t own a pair of shorts that short, and a tank top.

 

Holtzmann came padding in around two am, dressed into nothing but a pair of boxers and her yellow tinted glasses.

 

“Holtzmann,” Erin squeaked in surprise at seeing the woman entirely exposed from the waist up, throwing her hand over her eye, her cheeks burning.

 

“It’s so freaking warm.” Holtzmann groaned, grinning when she saw Erin hiding her eyes. “Relax, Gilbert, we’re all friends here.”

 

“I just- I wasn’t- you surprised me.” Erin muttered, moving away when Holtzmann tried to get into the fridge for a bottle of water.

 

“Are you blushing?” Holtz smirked around the bottle opening, watching as Erin tried a little too hard to force herself to stare into Holtz’s eyes.

 

“Is the heat keeping you awake?”

 

“Mhm,” Holtz hummed, swallowing a mouthful of water. “I’m going to get us air-con tomorrow.”

 

Erin nodded, averting her eyes to the bottle in her hand. “That sounds like a good idea, yeah.”

 

“I’m going to go for a cold shower,” Holtzmann said, offering Erin a little smirk. “Maybe you should take one, too.”

 

Erin glared at Holtzmann who just continued to smirk as she turned to head toward the bathroom, and Erin watched her go, her eyes trailing over Holtzmann’s surprisingly toned shoulders and back, lingering a little to long on Holtz’s ass before she forced herself to turn away.

 

“You look good in my clothes, by the way.” Holtz called just before the door to the bathroom closed.

 

Erin huffed out a breath and shook her head, gripping tightly onto the counter behind her, trying to calm her thumping heart.

 

So, okay, maybe she was a tiny bit into Holtzmann,that was, surprisingly, fine. She expected to have some kind of gay panic over realising she had feelings for a woman, but she wasn’t panicking, not really.

 

Well, she wasn’t panicking that she had feelings for a woman, she was, however, panicking that she had feelings for Holtzmann. She was her workmate, roommate, and, sure, she was a shameless flirt but Erin just figured that that was Holtzmann’s personality, that and she liked teasing Erin.

 

Erin released another long breath through her nose before pushing herself away from the kitchen counter and heading up to her room, she had to get away from anywhere Holtz could appear all but  _naked._

 

* * *

 

With ghostbusting, surprisingly, came women. After they had completed a particularly high profile extermination, or even just in the street, Holtzmann would have woman coming up to her and just fawning over her, telling her how incredible she was (Holtzmann insisted that it was the _team_ that was incredible, not her on her own).

 

She accumulated more numbers in the first month after they saved New York city than she had ever gotten in her life (And maybe that was because before this point she didn’t really go _out_ to get number). She didn’t actually call up any of the women, though she wasn’t opposed to a little flirting on site (after which she would glance at Erin, who was blatantly trying to seem uninterested, and throw her a wink and a grin).

 

Erin didn’t care (she _didn’t_ okay?), and even snapped at Patty when she asked why Erin’s face was reddening, it had absolutely nothing to do with the particularly handsy woman that had cornered Holtzmann in a Krispy Kreme (who does that?).

 

Patty didn’t know her well enough to understand why Erin was glaring over in Holtzmann’s direction but, judging from the look on Abby’s face, she knew exactly what was happening. She didn’t ask, though, she just gave Erin a sympathetic look and went to the counter to pay for their doughnuts.

 

Erin _didn’t care,_ okay? A pretty girl can flirt with Holtzmann all she wanted, Erin couldn’t exactly blame her.

 

Erin ate three more doughnuts than she usually would have that night.

 

* * *

 

Erin sprained her ankle during an extermination and was ordered to the bedrest for the next few days, which seemed to cause Holtzmann to go into full carer mode.

 

She would be in and out of Erin’s room at least twice an hour, asking if Erin was hungry, or thirsty, or had to go to the bathroom ("I don't need you help for that, Holtzmann."), or needed her pillow fluffed.

 

It was nice to have someone to look after her for one in her life. Ever since the age of ten Erin had essentially looking after herself, which had installed the need to look after everyone else within her, so she was usually the carer.

 

“Hey,” Holtzmann peeked into her room for the twentieth time that day, smiling softly at Erin. “Need anything?”

 

“No, I’m fine, Holtz.” Erin assured.

 

Holtz nodded, holding up her laptop, smiling hopefully at Erin. “Movie? I downloaded Breakfast at Tiffany’s, I know it’s your favourite.”

 

“You bought the movie for me?”

 

“No, I downloaded it illegally, don’t tell the FED’s.” Holtz held her finger over her mouth and winked.

 

Erin smiled and shuffled over to make enough room for Holtz, who grinned and bounced over, carefully getting under the blanket beside Erin, placing the laptop on her lap.

 

“How is your foot feeling?” Holtz asked as the movie loaded, glancing over at Erin who had pushed herself up to rest against the headboard beside Holtzmann.

 

“Better, actually.” Erin nodded, turning her head to look at Holtz who just stared back, a soft smile on her lips. 

 

And, honestly, if Holtzmann hadn’t made the first move Erin probably would’ve.

 

After a few seconds of just staring Holtz brought her hand up to softly cup Erin’s cheek and leant forward, pressing a tentative kiss to Erin’s lips. And when she pulled back Erin was smiling, which wiped all of the nervous feelings Holtzmann had and made her grin.

 

“You have very soft lips,” Holtzmann complimented in a whisper and Erin shrugged, motioning toward her lips.

 

“Chapstick,” 

 

“What flavour?” Holtzmann asked curiously, her head tilting to the left slightly.

 

Erin shrugged coyly, “Why don’t you find out?”

 

The potential embarrassment of using the lame pickup line was worth the large, excited grin that appeared on Holtzmann’s lips before she leant forward again, taking Erin’s bottom lip in between her own and sucking it into her mouth, giving it a little playful nip when she pulled back, licking her lips thoughtfully. “Watermelon?”

 

Erin nodded slowly, her lips hooking up into a smile when Holtzmann grinned triumphantly, turning back to the laptop. She pressed a kiss to Erin’s head when she leant it against her shoulder, absentmindedly ghosting her figure nails up and down Erin’s arm as they watched the movie.

 

Erin fell asleep before the movie had even finished, and Holtzmann really wasn’t into the movie so she closed her laptop, dropping it onto the floor and moving slowly, guiding Erin to lie down, smiling at the woman when she opened her eyes sleepily. 

 

“I’m gonna head to bed.” Holtz whispered, pressing a kiss to Erin’s forehead. 

 

“You could stay here,” Erin offered in a sleepy voice.

 

Holtzmann grinned, “Do you wanna be the Holtzmann’s little spoon?”

 

Erin rolled her eyes and turned her back to Holtzmann, “Hop in or don’t.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Holtz quickly pulled her socks off using her toes and hopped into the bed,her arms wrapping around Erin’s waist and her cold feet pressing against the back of Erin’s legs, causing her to draw in a surprised breath.

 

“Jeez, Holtz, your feet are freezing.”

 

“Fast metabolism, cold extremities.” Holtz explained against the back Erin’s head. “Just means you have to keep me warm.”

 

Erin rolled her eyes again, but lifted her top leg to enclose Holtzmann’s freezing feet between her warm legs.

 

“Aren’t you a real gent?” Holtzmann pressed a kiss to the back of Erin’s head.

 

“Mhm,” Erin hummed, “Got to sleep, Holtzmann.”

 

“I’m just not used to _sleeping_ when I’m in bed with a pretty woman.” Holtzmann stated flirtatiously but Erin ignored her, already falling back asleep, a happy little grin on her lips.

 


End file.
